


Well Done, You Crook.

by cap_n_port



Category: animal crossing: new leaf - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Cute, Gen, edgy backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: "No Trespassers" that's what it saidAt least that's what I could readNo Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!Wait till ya get a load of me!-Trespassers, Adam Lambert------Title taken from a playlist on 8tracks.





	Well Done, You Crook.

She had no idea how she ended up on a train to the town of Brambles, but she kept fidgeting with her dress.

"Hey there! Can I talk ta ya for a sec?" Villanie jumped at the loud southern accent. She looked up into the face of a human sized cat, who grinned, showing off his sharp fangs. "Where ya headin'?"

"B-brambles..." Villanie stammered out.

"Mind if'n I sit down?" She didn't want to argue with him, so she nodded.

"Great, thanks!" He took a seat across from her, his red eyes sparkling with excitement. "By the way, I'm Rover! What's your name?"

"I'm Villanie."

"Villanie, huh? Ain't that the name of the person who killed the celebrity Caleb Sanchez?"

"Um, no," Villanie lied. "I'm Villanie Smith. That was Villanie Jones."

"Must be a shame sharin' a name with a criminal... it's a cute name for a girl like ya though!" Villanie stared at him, confused over how he could pep up so easily. "Oh, did I get your gender wrong? Ya are a girl, ain't'cha?"

"Yeah, I am, don't worry." Rover looked instantly relieved.

"So, Villa- y'ain't mind if'n I call ya Villa, do ya?"

"No, it's fine."

"A'ight. Anyways, Villa, do ya get ta go ta Brambles very often?"

"I've never been there."

"What? Really?" Rover looked shocked and confused. "What are ya goin' there for, then?"

"I don't know..." Villanie admitted truthfully.

"What if ya suddenly decided ta settle down in Brambles?" Rover laughed. "Nya ha ha! Wouldn't that be somethin'!"

Villanie thought. She would have to move. And if everyone in Brambles was as unassuming as Rover, that would be the place to go.

"I think I will."

"Wait- one sec." Rover dug in his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, which he scribbled a phone number on. He handed it to Villanie. "Here! Ya can call me anytime ya want!" A voice came from the speakers.

"Now arriving in Brambles! All off for Brambles!"

"Oh hey!" Rover exclaimed. "Looks like we're about'a arrive in Brambles! Thanks for chattin' with me it's been a long time since I enjoyed a train ride this much!" He paused. "Come ta think of it, I've been ridin' the rails a lot lately. Haven't done this much trav'lin since 2002 or so. Man, that's weird."

"I need to get off..."

"Oh right! G'luck, Villa! Bye-bye!" Rover waved enthusiastically. Villanie grabbed her backpack and the strip of paper and exited the train.

 _What a strange cat_ , she thought.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> There's enough edgy Animal Crossing fanfics, but I had the inspiration. Villanie is a combination of Villager and Melanie. You could also read it as having "Villain" in it.


End file.
